The invention relates to a fastening system and a method for fixing an object on a base.
A fastener which consists of an aerobic adhesive and a hydrophilic substance is known from International Patent Application No. PCT-EP 2009/001623.
The fastener is created by adding the hydrophilic substance to the aerobic adhesive to form a mixture which does not require having surface contact with the environmental air in order to harden from this surface toward the inside. Rather, the hydrophilic substance present in the mixture which is distributed throughout the aerobic adhesive ensures that the aerobic adhesive contained in the mixture can harden from the inside out, even if there is no longer any contact with the moisture contained in the environmental air.
To obtain the required degree of moisture for the fastener according to the invention, moisture is metered into the mixture of aerobic adhesive and hydrophilic substance. For this, the moisture is metered into the hydrophilic substance before it is mixed into the aerobic adhesive.
In particular, the liquid is metered into the mixture of components by using a wooden spatula which is first submerged into water or generally into an amount of a liquid. The amount of water, or generally the amount of liquid, which can be absorbed by the spatula represents a metered amount of moisture that is supplied to the mixture of aerobic adhesive and hydrophilic substance. The hydrophilic substance in this case can function as a moisture buffer which can absorb excess moisture, or in general volatile agents, and can release these again as needed. As a result of the mixing operation, the moisture is distributed throughout the total volume of the mixture, thereby allowing it to harden completely.